Vínculos
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um momento qualquer. Não era necessário haver pompa e circunstância. O que os mantinha unidos era o mais importante. MDMxAfrodite. Presente de AS do Need for Fic para Srta. Maga. Yaoi


**VÍNCULOS**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Favor não ler se não for comentar. Se tem capacidade mental para ler, estimo que saiba produzir um review. Obrigada.**

Presente Amigo Secreto A&M 2016 para Srta_Maga, Saint Seiya, CDZ, Slash, MxM relationship, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, Pós-Hades.

Beta-reader: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange (Obrigada, meu amor)

Resumo: Um momento qualquer. Não era necessário haver pompa e circunstância. O que os mantinha unidos era o mais importante.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 **ONESHOT**

Era pelo menos a décima vez que Máscara da Morte revirava os olhos naquela tarde. A calça jeans ajustada, os cabelos prematuramente brancos, o ar de enfado e… O ciúme estratosférico e incontrolável. Bem à sua frente, vestido todo de preto, o que apenas fazia os cabelos quase brancos de tão loiros se destacarem, bem como parecia acender os olhos muito azuis, Afrodite de Peixes pagava sua compra.

"Tem muito bom gosto. Essa caixa de música fará qualquer garota se derreter." O vendedor era um grego de ar sedutor e voz macia, afinal de contas estavam comprando lembranças de Natal em plena Santorini. Não que houvesse muitas lojas abertas. O Natal coincidia com o inverno e ao invés do que muitos pensavam, as quatro estações do ano eram muito bem definidas na Grécia e já havia neve por todos os lados.

"Não é para uma garota. É para um amigo." Afrodite sorriu e seu rosto perfeito, se era possível, ficou ainda mais bonito. O enigmático sorriso e o ar de puro deleite o tornando um perigo ambulante.

"Ah, sim. Entendo." O grego suspirou observando o olhar de assassino serial do sujeito alto, encorpado e de cabelos prateados bem atrás do loiro.

"Não entende nada, senhor. Vamos embora, Afrodite!" Dione podia ser um monstro se alguém o irritasse. O problema é que qualquer um que olhasse um pouco demais para seu namorado, ninguém menos que o sueco que atendia pelo nome da deusa da beleza, corria sérios riscos de ver o pior lado do sanguinário canceriano italiano.

"O que foi dessa vez? Algo que eu disse?" O olhar cheio de veneno de Afrodite para seu homem.

A extrema beleza de Afrodite era uma arma que ele sabia usar muito bem. Tal como uma cobra hipnotizava sua presa, o cavaleiro de Peixes era capaz de fazer seu inimigo sangrar antes mesmo de saber o que estava acontecendo.

Porque Afrodite era uma belíssima rosa dotada dos mais cortantes espinhos.

"Você não precisa dizer coisa alguma. Sua mera presença parece enlouquecer os seres vivos, de ambos os sexos." Máscara da Morte era mais alto, mais forte e encorpado fisicamente, mas sua força não significava muito quando Afrodite se aproximava com ar sedutor e o chamava de seu.

"Foi exatamente por isso que eu disse que você poderia ficar no Santuário enquanto eu fazia compras. Sei me defender muitíssimo bem." Um giro de corpo e os cabelos loiros rebateram no rosto de maxilar trancado do ciumento italiano.

"Sei que sabe. Também tenho pleno conhecimento do tanto que você poderia escolher qualquer ser humano na terra para ser seu par." Dione suspirou, odiava ser tão apaixonado por aquele homem de olhar enviesado e lábios doces.

"Máscara da Morte, eu tenho bom gosto. Não serve qualquer um. Se nunca percebeu, tenho defeitos e não sou apenas bonito. Gostaria muito que vissem além de quem eu pareço para enxergarem quem eu sou por dentro." Um suspiro leve e Afrodite parou para olhar o céu enevoado, prenunciando muita neve.

"Não foi o que eu disse." O italiano mordeu de leve os lábios. Ambos eram problemáticos. Afrodite podia ser bem sensível quanto a ser apenas um rostinho bonito e ele, o poderoso cavaleiro de câncer, não conseguia lidar bem com seu passado de puro assassinato quando haviam enfrentado Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze. "Passamos juntos pelo inferno. Deve contar algum ponto extra para nosso relacionamento."

"Estamos perto do Natal. Época em que as famílias se reúnem e não temos famílias. É normal ficar um pouco deprimido, não é? Tudo que temos é a vida no Santuário e sangrar pela deusa. Desculpe-me se eu fico um pouco estranho." Afrodite era o tipo de pessoa que atacava quando estava ferida. Sofria e atacava.

"Vamos para casa, Afrodite. Já temos presentes o bastante. Vem comigo. Faço alguma coisa que você adore, podemos ver um filme e ficar na cama bebericando um vinho pois vem neve por aí. Talvez acender a lareira e ficar observando as chamas." Dione parecia uma muralha. Ele não era. Amava aquele sueco temperamental cheio de defeitos.

Simplesmente amava.

"Ouvindo Eros Ramazotti e me fazendo chorar?" Afrodite retrucou já com um brilho diferente no olhar.

"Minha voz não anda boa, mas faço até um karaokê para você, se quiser." Toda a falsa animosidade, o jeitão dominador, o ciúme, tudo havia sumido na alma do canceriano. Só existia seu amor por Afrodite.

"Eu não vou chorar no meio da rua. Está pensando que sou quem?"

"O homem que eu amo." Máscara da Morte respondeu com um sorriso torto e viu os primeiros flocos de neve caírem. "Vai ser um lindo Natal."

"Eu odeio quando faz isso comigo." Afrodite se aproximou do italiano e encarou-o. "Vai ser um lindo Natal."

"Vamos para casa." Máscara da Morte o abraçou de lado, puxando-o para si e beijando-o de leve nos lábios macios.

"Por que você sempre sabe do que eu preciso?" Afrodite reclamou baixinho sem força alguma para não se render ao amor flamejante do italiano.

"Porque somos um par."

Ficaram se olhando por momentos e então ouviram uma música vindo de um dos muitos pequenos restaurantes nas ruazinhas apertadas.

"Eu não acredito nisso!" Afrodite arregalou os belíssimos olhos.

"Hum, mudança de planos! Acho que podemos almoçar fora hoje." Máscara riu como se fosse um adolescente e foram de mãos dadas até o pequeno lugar, com não mais de cinco ou seis mesinhas do lado de dentro, pois era inverno. "Estão abertos para o almoço?" Convinha perguntar, nem todo local funcionava no inverno.

"Sim, podem entrar. Temos uma boa lareira. A comida é simples, mas saborosa." Uma idosa senhora de olhar muito azul e cabelos brancos caprichosamente amarrados num coque simples.

"Desculpe perguntar, mas a senhora é italiana?" Dione se ajeitou numa pequena mesa, observando o ambiente acolhedor e simples.

"Ah, meu finado marido era um italianão lindo. Quase tão grande quanto você. Eu era apenas uma jovem grega cheia de sonhos quando nos encontramos. Ele abandonou tudo para casar comigo aqui na Grécia. Era um bom homem." A senhora entregou um pequeno cardápio e Afrodite observou que havia uma pequena foto do casal encimando o nome do estabelecimento impresso.

"Parecem-me felizes." O cavaleiro de peixes mencionou notando um brilho especial no olhar da anciã. "Trabalha aqui sozinha?"

"Ah, ele era um grande homem. Eu tenho ajudantes, não se preocupe, mas faço questão de servir meus clientes."

"Mamma's House. Nome interessante.". Dione sorriu. Era um restaurante com comida grega e meio italiana, com jeito de comida da Mamma. (1)

"Eu quero spaghethi com camarão e vinho da casa. E você, Máscara?" Afrodite gostou do local. Simples, limpo, aconchegante.

"Hum, pelo visto massas serão nossa comida no inverno. Quero spaghethi com frutos do mar. Acompanharei meu namorado no vinho." Comentou sem muitas firulas.

"Ah, um jovem casal enamorado. São bonitos." A idosa senhora sorriu. "Tenho um filho gay. Ele é a luz da minha vida. Espero que ele encontre alguém que olhe para ele como você, Máscara. Que nome diferente." A senhora sorriu e foi para a cozinha.

"Dione..." Afrodite revirou os olhos quando viu o ar de idiota do italiano.

"Eu não gosto do meu nome, dá licença?" A história daquele nome perseguia Máscara da Morte. Havia sido escolhido por sua mãe, que desejara que ele nascesse morto.

"Seu nome é Dione Emanuele Agrippa Desiderio e as primeiras letras formam a palavra DEAD, um acrônimo de morto em inglês. Eu sei que tudo isso significava algo quando você era uma criança infeliz, raquítica, desnutrida e abandonada numa pocilga que chamavam de orfanato. Você se sentia uma criança que ninguém no mundo queria. Sei o que passou nas ruas. Não tivemos infâncias felizes. Apenas pare de se importar com isso. Você é o homem que eu amo, isso deve ter algum valor além do inferno." Afrodite podia ser muito prático quando queria.

"Não vou falar do passado." Máscara da Morte olhou para fora, vendo a neve caindo em flocos que pareciam muito macios.

"Não precisamos. Temos nossas cargas, pecados, valores e acertos. Eu não vou viver no passado porque meu presente é ótimo. Eu não vou ficar consolando um homem do seu tamanho. Por que cancerianos tem que ser tão sensíveis?" Afrodite bebericou o vinho que acabara de ser servido. "Está muito bom, prove um pouco."

O italiano mordeu de leve os lábios. Seu namorado tinha razão. "Eu queria perguntar uma coisa. Talvez somente mostrar." Ficou inquieto e se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro, o que fez Afrodite arquear um sobrancelha.

"Mask, quer sossegar? Que houve?" Afrodite falou com voz incerta.

O cabelo prateado que reluzia embaixo das luzes acesas embora fosse cedo deixava o rosto anguloso do italiano ainda mais enigmático.

Uma música suave começou a tocar e logo o cavaleiro de câncer estava sentado novamente, com ar muito sério. "Era para ser no Natal, mas acho que vai ser agora mesmo." Tirou uma caixa de madeira simples. "Pedi a Mu que fizesse. Não é lá nada diferente ou muito valioso, mas é valioso para mim. Derreti o pingente de ouro que eu carregava quando fui achado e me tornei um cavaleiro. Apenas ponha no seu dedo e vamos celebrar."

O pisciano piscou os olhos algumas vezes e pegou a caixa. Abriu-a e olhou para Máscara com ar de surpresa. "Mas o que significa isso?" Era um par de alianças até grossas, de ouro, uma com peixinhos desenhados e a outra com pequenos caranguejos. Engasgou sem saber o que dizer.

"Nós não vamos casar imediatamente, nem precisa se você não quiser, afinal nem sei se é o que você quer, mas cansei de ser apenas seu namorado. É só um símbolo, mas eu gosto dele. Usar alianças é algo importante, ao menos para mim, que nunca tive vínculos decentes na minha vida." Dione estava com o coração na boca e se sentindo um idiota, mas já adiara demais aquilo.

O pisciano sentiu os olhos ficarem mais úmidos. No entanto, não fez nada. "Por que?" Sua voz era firme.

Máscara da Morte conhecia bem o namorado. Não eram um casal de pombinhos fofos que viviam rindo. De jeito algum. Poucos homens no mundo eram tão traiçoeiros quanto Afrodite, ou tão bons em matar, mas funcionavam bem juntos. "Se não quiser tudo bem." Ia pegar a caixa, meio desapontado, mas então a mão de Afrodite pousou em cima da sua.

"Eu não disse que não quero, só preciso entender por que justamente agora? Faz dois anos que estamos juntos, já somos um casal de fato, então… Tem medo que eu o deixe? Acha mesmo que um casamento me fará ficar se eu não quiser?" O sueco tinha um gênio forte apesar da aparência fluida.

"Não para que não vá, mas que haja algo mais por que ficar."

"Que eu saiba o cara que fazia sexo sem compromisso por aí e matava por esporte não era eu." Cruel. Algumas vezes aquele cavaleiro tão lindo era pior que uma faca no coração.

"Só diga que não e pronto." Dione ficou impaciente e já ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando ouviu a voz de Afrodite.

 ** _Un' altra te/Dove la trovo io/Un'altra che/Sorprenda me  
_ _Un' altra te/Un guaio simile/_ _Chissà se c'è/Un guaio simile  
_ _Un'altra te  
_ _Outra igual a você/Onde eu encontraria?/Uma outra que/Me surpreenda  
_ _Outra igual a você/_ _Igual ou semelhante/Quem sabe se existe/Igual ou semelhante  
_ _Outra igual a você_**

"Você… Você… Essa música." Máscara da Morte reconheceu imediatamente a música. Fora a que ele cantara para Afrodite há dois anos, quando haviam pela primeira vez entendido que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

"Sei mandar bilhetinhos para a dona do restaurante. Especialmente quando crio rosas para ela." Afrodite riu do jeito perdido do namorado. "Eu tenho boa memória. Quer se sentar, por favor?"

Dione olhou em torno e viu a velha senhora sorrindo com lindos buquês de flores por toda a parte. "Quando você..."

"Enquanto você se distraía ficando irritadinho, eu fiz tudo isso. Velocidade da luz pode ser algo muito útil." Afrodite se inclinou e mirou os olhos do namorado. "Não me faça dizer que eu amo você. Vou me sentir idiota."

Dione riu, sem jeito, passando a mão pelos cabelos prateados e cantarolou também um pouco da música deles dois.

 _C **on gli stessi tuoi discorsi/Quelle tue espressioni/Che in un altro viso cogliere non so**  
_ ** _Quegli sguardi sempre attenti/Ai miei spostamenti  
_ _Quando dal tuo spazio me ne uscivo un pò  
_ _Con la stessa fantasia/La capacità  
_ _Di tenere I ritmi indiavolati/Degli umori miei  
_ _Com o discurso igual ao seu/Aquelas suas expressões/Que em outro rosto não sei perceber  
_ _Com aqueles olhares sempre atentos/Aos meus movimentos  
_ _Quando saía um pouco do seu lado  
_ _Com a mesma fantasia/A capacidade  
_ _De acompanhar o ritmo frenético/_ _Dos meus humores_**

"Eu realmente sou dos poucos que consegue entender seu temperamento. Quer me mostrar a caixa novamente, por favor?" Afrodite tinha a voz elegante que o caracterizava. Viu Máscara da Morte pegar novamente a pequena caixa, mas não a abriu.

"Que acha que está fazendo?" O pisciano perguntou ao ver que o outro se movia em sua direção.

"O que já deveria ter feito." Dione se ajoelhou bem à frente de Afrodite e abriu a pequena caixa. "Que tal só dizer sim, por isso no dedo e casamos qualquer hora?"

O cavaleiro de peixes riu e pegou a aliança menor, colocando-a no dedo. "Tudo bem, italiano. Agora ponha a sua e vamos comer que estou com fome."

"Isso quer dizer um sim?"

"Eu coloquei no dedo, não? Então que tal apenas comemorarmos que estamos juntos?" Afrodite tinha o olhar tão cheio de calor que Máscara da Morte cogitou irem embora direto para o quarto.

"Como você é complicado! Não era mais fácil ter dito sim e ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de emoção?" Dione se levantou um pouco irritado. Aquele cavaleiro de peixes o deixava louco!

"Você quem me ensinou italiano. Foi quem me disse que deveríamos aguentar firme no inferno, foi quem segurou minha mão quando renascemos e quem me ofereceu seu corpo e sua cama quando me senti a pior das criaturas. Eu o considero um homem e tanto e não é uma aliança, nem eu dizer sim, ou não, que vai mudar como me sinto a seu respeito. Se ainda preciso dizer que o quero ao meu lado, não tenho demonstrado o bastante." Afrodite se levantou indo até o pequeno balcão pedir água mineral.

 ** _Un'altra come te/Ma ne nemmeno se la invento c'e'  
_ _Mi sembra chiaro che/Sono ancora impantanato con te  
_ _Ed è sempre più/Evidente  
_ _Uma outra igual a você/Mas nem ao mesmo se eu inventasse existiria  
_ _Parece claro que/Ainda estou profundamente envolvido por você  
_ _E é sempre mais evidente_**

Máscara da Morte fechou os olhos por momentos. Não havia motivo algum para não aproveitar o que a vida lhe vinha dando. Afrodite era difícil sim, mas era o homem que amava. Foi até o balcão também e segurou-o pela cintura, puxando-o para si e o beijando na boca, apaixonadamente, sem licença, sem explicação, sem diálogo.

Não precisavam de palavras pois a força do vínculo entre eles, aquele amor maluco, cheio de problemas, era o bastante.

A perfeição na imperfeição. O amor com todos os problemas possíveis e ainda assim era amor.

"Italiano idiota." Afrodite arfou enquanto se afastava do cavaleiro de câncer com o olhar aturdido pelo beijo intenso.

"Sueco insuportável." Máscara respondeu e sorriu para a senhora no balcão. "Gostei da música."

"Eis aqui os pedidos." A senhora havia embalado tudo para viagem.

Máscara da Morte olhou-a com ar de curiosidade.

"Creio que vão preferir comer num lugar mais calmo, não?" A idosa abriu um lindo sorriso. "Ah, a juventude."

Dione riu baixo, pegou as caixas com a comida e foi até Afrodite, explicando tudo.

"Ela é esperta." O pisciano comentou enquanto saíam de volta para o Santuário.

"Por que?"

"Dá para guardar essa comida para mais tarde enquanto fazemos outras coisas." Foi a resposta do sueco com ar charmoso.

"Outras coisas? Quer me dizer o que, por exemplo?"

"Prefiro mostrar, mas para isso, vai ter que conseguir me alcançar." Um rastro de luz e um canceriano apaixonado indo… Pescar…

* * *

(1) O restaurante existe, fica em Fira, Santorini. Como boa ficwriter, pesquisar é vida!


End file.
